The Nug Tree Dispensary
by Mommyof1
Summary: Bella Swan is used to taking care of herself, but Edward Cullen is calling claim and wants her to be His. New job, new opportunities right? Maybe more than she can handle or is it what she needs. Will get smutty, lemons later possible BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov.

As my hand gripped the metal handle my thoughts raced around in my head. Would I get the job? Would I fuck up the interview? If I did would I be able to find another job? I'd been in Colorado for a year and I had only had one job and it was self employed for a bath accessories company I started a year prior to moving and I just didn't have steady clients here.

"Come on Bella, you can do this" I prepared myself and opened the door. Suddenly feeling worried about my outfit I looked at my cream colored toms on my small feet, my whitewash blue jean jeggings, my purple blouse embroidered with colorful elephants it was one of Alice's creations, I loved it. I paired it with my gold charm bracelet and gold elephant earrings, maybe I'd look good and not to hippyish, dispensaries don't tend to hire people who exert highness.

The Nug Tree sign hung above my head as I entered the dispensary, it was large and clean on the inside. White & black checkered floors and large glass cases containing large amounts of weed you could smell in the air. Alice my best friend came by here last week and talking to the manager Rosalie Hale and had mentioned me, one thing led to another and now I'm here for my interview.

I was busy looking around I didn't see a bitchy blonde walk up into my face, now I've seen plenty of girls with resting bitch face, I know it well. This was not resting bitch face, this was full on bitch.

"Excuse me? Can I help you? I'll need your green card out" she held a hand open in front of me, and I looked at her hand then her, and back to her hand.

"Um your excused, I'm here for an interview with Rosalie, I don't think I need a green card for that." I slowly gave her empty hand a downward high-five. Immediately I heard booming laughter, and a deep female laugh.

"She's here for you Rosalie" the girl flipped her hair and walked around to the counter, to try to work I presume.

The two the laughed walked over to me still chuckling, both of them wore "the Nug Tree" shirts with a tree covered in buds it was quite artistic, her's was red his was blue. The one I presume is Rosalie was taller than my 5'4 at least 5'9 with long blonde hair, she looked like a supermodel. I could tell she probably had resting bitch face but it was smiling at me. The guy was even taller than her, he kinda looked like a wrestler or football player, brown hair blue eyes and dimples he was quite cute if that were your type.

"Hi, sorry about that, I'm Bella Swan here for the interview" I waved awkwardly and was surprised when I was pulled into a hug.

"Your perfect Bella and your hired, but I'd love to talk to you in the office for a bit" she smiled and I thought I would faint, I got the job? No interview? Was bitch face my interview?

"Wait for real?" I looked between her and the guy, they nodded laughing and I couldn't help but squeal.

"Holy shit, sorry, I promise you won't regret this. Even if I have to work with bitch face, you'll love me" I swear I heard another laugh from behind me.

"Oh that reminds me" Rosalie's smile suddenly dropped into...wouldn't ya know? Bitch face...swear I have a radar for that shit.

"Tanya!" Suddenly bitch face from earlier walks up, bitch face firmly in place.

"Yes Rosalie" she snidely remarked barely looking up from her nails.

"Your fired" and Rosalie's face turned back into a smile. Oh shit did I just get bitch face fired? I've only been here 5 minutes.

"What! Over this trash?" I take back my last sentiment, I slowly turned toward her, no doubt my bitch face was secured. Eyes locked to hers, dark deep chocolate to cold ice blue.

"Excuse you?" I took a step toward her and her and her face faltered for a moment. The she tried to open her mouth, I could see the word "bitch" on the tip of her tongue, for some reason I lost control on myself for a moment and punched her, right. in. her. bitch. face.

Reality hit me about as hard as I hit her judging by the stinging in my right hand.. As she turned to run out the door blubbering about a broke tooth I looked to Rosalie and dimples to see their shocked faces.

"Shit, I'm sorry Rosalie...I didn't mean, I mean your not stupid you know I meant to...fuck I'm sorry I should have controlled myself" I turned to go to the door but she caught my wrist.

"I should have done that a long time ago" she smiled at me, I'm pretty sure my confused expression looked lost.

"I've been looking for a replacement for her for almost a month now, she's making me loose sales, and she's a bitch" Rosalie looped my elbow in her's.

"So let's go chat about your new job" she led me to the back office, smiles on both our faces. This might end up being perfect.

Edward Pov.

I just pulled up at work when I saw her, I don't know who the hell she was but she was gorgeous. She strode across to my work and grabbed the handle, seeming to think a moment before going inside. She had long brown hair curled to the middle of her back. I could see a purple printed shirt peeking through the hair, her chest wasn't large but more perfect handful size. She wore these white wash looking skinny jeans but they looked almost like leggings the way they curved to her body. And flat creme or white shoes I couldn't tell from my parking spot but I could tell they weren't heels. I hated heels, they ruined a woman's feet, the only time I liked to see them is in the bedroom.

I watched her disappear inside and quickly made my way across, making sure my tousled hair didn't look to distraught, I wore my work shirt, "The Nug Tree" printed on green and some jeans. I opened the door and am confronted with the voice of the only employee I don't like, Tanya, bitch had been after me for months but couldn't take a hint. She didn't even care about weed I don't even know why she works here. I could see her talking the girl I watched walk in .

"Excuse me? Can I help you? I'll need your green card out" she held a hand open in front of her, I almost chocked waiting for the girls reaction. I couldn't tell but it looked like she looked at her hand then her, and back to her hand. As if asking Tanya "what are you waiting for bitch a tip"

"Um your excused, I'm here for an interview with Rosalie, I don't think I need a green card for that." I heard her angelic voice and instantly I needed to see her face, see how her lips moved to make her sound so perfect. slowly she gave Tanya's hand a downward high-five. Immediately I heard Emmett and Rosalie laughing, barely able to stifle a laugh of my own I looked up and saw them watching from behind the counter. So this is the girl Rosalie was talking about last week, she had made friends with a new customer and her friend was interested in a job.

I watched Tanya shout to Rose that the girl was here for her and flipped her hair and walked to her counter shooting a wink at me that I completely ignored. I was too busy watching the brunette in front of me as she nervously turned to watch Rosalie and Emmett approach her I finally caught the view is been waiting for. A small face set with big brown doe eyes, soft cheeks that slowly turned to a beautiful shade of pink, and plump pink lips the bottom one bigger. Pushing out as she bit it. Fuck her face was beautiful.

"Hi, sorry about that, I'm Bella Swan, here for the interview" she looked sheepish but her eyes told me she wasn't sorry in the least. She reached her hand up in kind of a introductory wave but Rosalie, pulled her into a hug. Now I could have died there, I've never seen Rosalie hug anything but Emmett and our mom. Rose was Emmett fiancé and Emmett's my older brother, him and Rose opened the shop 3 years ago and hired me on, I'm a bud tester on the side. I try out new strains and rate them and the quality of the high.

"Your perfect Bella and your hired, but I'd love to talk to you in the office for a bit" she smiled and I felt my eye twitch, this girl, this gorgeous girl just turned the ice queen into a human. Emmett just smiled harder, nodding along with Rose.

"Wait for real?" Her eyes got impossibly bigger as she looked between Rose and Emmett, they nodded laughing and I made the cutest squeal of excitement.

"Holy shit, sorry, I promise you won't regret this. Even if I have to work with bitch face, you'll love me" I couldn't help that laugh that came out I think Rose even snorted. Then as if a thought dawned to her she put her hand on her hip.

"Oh that reminds me" Rosalie's smile suddenly dropped into a bitch face similar but more respectable than Tanya's.

"Tanya!" Ha I couldn't wait to see what Rosalie had to say.

"Yes Rosalie" she didn't even look up from her nails.

"Your fired" and Rosalie's face turned back into a smile. Mine probably was even bigger, we've been trying replace that bitch for a while and Bella seemed to be perfect, her name even described her to a T.

"What! Over this trash?" I wanted to slap Tanya the minute she said it, Bella turned to her suddenly, her sweet face looking quite intimidating with her eyes locked to Tanya's narrowed to small slits.

"Excuse you?" She stepped toward her and Tanya and as she tried to open her mouth, You could almost feel the insult coming then all of a sudden Bella pulled back and punched her, right in her mouth.

God I don't think I've ever seen something so hot, Tanya ran past me, spitting blood crying about a broken tooth or something but I wasn't paying attention. Bella seemed to calm down and looked like she thought she'd get fired, I knew Rose hated that bitch anyway so she wouldn't be mad.

"Shit, I'm sorry Rosalie...I didn't mean, I mean your not stupid you know I meant to...fuck I'm sorry I should have controlled myself" I watched her flustered face turn toward me to go out the door her eyes squeezed shut, I almost reached out to her but Rosalie grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her back.

"I should have done that a long time ago

I've been looking for a replacement for her for almost a month now, she's making me loose sales, and she's a bitch" Rosalie looped her arm through Bella's pulling her toward the back office. Probably to do some sort of interview.

"So let's go chat about your new job" she led her back as I turned to Emmett, who was smiling so big I thought his dimples would burst.

"So we got a new girl, a feisty one at that" he nodded still grinning.

"I saw the way you watching her Edward, I see it playing out all ready" he tapped his head laughing.

"Oh bull, don't even start on that love at first sight shit, and no I don't wanna hear about the way you feel when you look at Rosalie." I shook my head, I hadn't had a girlfriend in 4 months cause this dipshit wouldn't stop talking about how perfect it was when he saw her and I mean I can see it when they look at each other. It's so much love it's almost sickening.

" so what's Rosalie asking her" he smiled knowing I was still curious about her.

"Well the usual salary and uniform stuff and probably seeing if she's a medical user and maybe smoke with her." He winked. I loved a girl that smoked, I used it for insomnia that's plagued me since I hit puberty, and Emmett had a card for an injury he got while playing football in collage about 5 years ago, busted his knee up bad. He usually sits in the office so he isn't on it too much. Rose had one for anorexia she used to suffer from, it helps her appetite and anxiety though she hides it well.

I was talking to Emmett about a new strain id be trying out tonight, Midnight Kush, it was a dark purple strain with a pungent blueberry skunk smell, though I'd yet to taste it.

I saw him look behind me and I turned too and caught those chocolate eyes, it's like I was lost for a second. Deep caramel and dark chocolate swirled together, I saw her smile and couldn't help to smile in return still caught in her gaze. Emmett coughed behind me.

"so you on the team Bella?" She looked over my shoulder to him and I almost wanted to growl at loosing her eyes on mine but in a second they were back on me answering him.

"Yes I believe I am" she smiled and turned to Rosalie who nodded smiling, I finally looked away back to Emmett I felt like my head was spinning. Looking at her had felt so... Perfect. He of course was smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Bella come let introduce you Edward here, he'll be training you" Emmett smiled at her and I felt my chest swell, full days with her, eyes on her, training her.

"Hi I'm Bella" I turned to her angelic voice, immediately getting lost in her eyes again.

"I'm Edward" her hand reached out to mine and I felt a small warm shock as our skin touched, It felt electric and I wanted more. Her eyes shot to her hand as if she felt it to and I saw a small smile playing on her lips. She was pulled away by Rosalie who began to tell her about her schedule and to be back tomorrow for training, with me. I still couldn't look away from my hand, I heard Emmett come up behind me.

" I told you when you know, you know" he tapped his head grinning, I heard the door close behind me and I turned to see her walking out toward the parking lot. Damn it I missed her leave.

"So Edward what do you think" Rosalie came up beside Emmett looking between us.

"Perfect" was all that came out of my mouth and I saw Rosalie smile at Emmett.

"I mean I think she'll be perfect here" I never felt so flustered but damn if she didn't do it to me.

"Oh I think so to, Perfect" Rosalie laughed and walked away with Emmett to the counter.

This was gonna be a long day, I'm not even prepared for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Pov-

As I pulled into my driveway and cut off the engine I looked around at the garden and cobblestone walkway. The house itself was beautiful, left to me by grandmother who past last year. I visited her frequently when she was alive but after her death I felt it wasn't my place to be. But she had left it for me, even paid a lady to remodel it after she passed m, it took me a while to build up the courage but my best friend Alice was by my side.

She left Washington with me and moved here, she did the designs for clothing company called Feather and designed some baby clothes as well. She was quite good I wore the clothes she created often.

Alice Brandon and me had been friends since middle school when she moved to Washington, she was a foster kid and knew she wanted to be on her own the minute she turned 18 her adopted parents were nice and all but they had 6 other kids to watch out for so some were neglected. Alice had short spiky black hair and was only 5"0 and petite, she had small brown eyes lighter than mine and small pink lips.

I opened my door and grabbed the uniform and papers Rosalie had given me along with the small bag containing some bud she let me pick out to try. She did check out my green card first, I got it for insomnia and for my migraines. I get one at least every week but usually at night which I think goes along with the insomnia. But she said " I would want you to sell it or choose it for a costumer if you don't like it" she said I could purchase some more tomorrow or edibles after I trained with Edward.

I felt my hand tingle at the thought of him, God the minute I saw him it was like I was frozen I couldn't look away from him, his deep green eyes, tousled bronze hair and gorgeous looking muscles poking out from his shirt. God I'd be training with that Adonis, maybe they can just put a wet floor sign beside me.

I got my stuff inside and pulled out my trusty Sherlock pipe my mom had got me last year, she lives in Phoenix with her new husband she's quite the hippy. Maybe that's why her and Charlie... My dad didnt work out, he's the police chief in Forks Washington were me and Alice moved from. He wasn't overly strict or anything he was just Charlie. He works, fishes and watches football, they were just too different.

I broke apart the fluffy green bud and began to pack it in the bowl, it smelled sweet and fruity, I looked on the label it was Fruity Pebbles. It smelled just like the cereal, and I liked that the bud wasn't dense I hate seeing a nug all smushed and compressed. That is all they had in Forks, dense nugs so compressed when you ground the buds up it looked like dust.

I took a big hit and relaxed on to the couch and turned on the Netflix, I was a terrible binge watcher. I'd seen all episodes of Charmed but I'd just restart it and watch from the beginning again. I did it with Walking Dead and Breaking Bad. Though I'd also seen My Fair Lady and the Ghost and Miss Muir more times than I could count. I loved movies and tv, the screen just captivates me sometimes.

I'd finished the bowl as I heard Alice come in, dropping her purse beside me and curling up on my lap on the couch.

"How was your day?" I asked rubbing on her neck, trying to work out her sore muscles, only Alice could work her self out shopping.

"Good the trunks full, but I'm too tired I'll get it out in the morning she laid to the so I could grab her feet as she did mine, her small hands worked out the knots in my feet as I rubbed here.

"So do you start tomorrow?" always knowing she grinned at me.

"Yes actually, I'm glad you were right Alice, I did punch a girl though" I tried to look away but Alice was in my face.

"What did she do" Alice was quite protective of me and I knew if she'd had been there it would have been worse.

"Some bitch Tanya tried to rile me up, acting like head honcho telling me "excuse me, can I help you, let me see your greencard" holding her hand out I shit you not." I saw Alice's eyes darken slightly with anger.

"I can tell you gave the bitch what she deserved, but please detail me in" she smiled mischievously, me and her had gotten into a few fights in high school, so she new how I worked.

"I excused her and told her I was there for the interview and I didn't need a card for that, and gave her a little high-five" as I finished Alice was almost rolling laughing.

"Oh my god you gave her a high-five, wait then did you hit her, oh my god was the high-five a distraction" that started another role of laughter.

"No Alice, after that she called Rose over who had seen it all laughing, she hired me on the spot then called Tanya over and fired her." Alice's eyes got big and she snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah that bitch had the nerve to say "over this trash?" Like I wasn't even there so I stared her down and stepped to her I said "excuse you?" I swear Alice I saw the word rolling of her tongue she was about to call me a bitch so I punched her, I think I broke her teeth" Alice hugged me laughing so hard tears were about to roll.

"I love you so much, right when I thought you were as awesome as you were gonna get you do some shit like that." She laughed elbowing me lightly.

"I mean I couldn't just take that shit and she was fired any was not over me, they just needed me there to replace her sorry ass. You know Rose wasn't even mad? She laughed it off saying she had wanted to do it, me and her talking in the office. She had me judge a few buds to test my knowledge and what not and bam I got the shirt I start tomorrow." I finished beaming with pride, I'd done it, I got the job.

"I told you Rose was cool, I'm supposed to meet her at the spa this weekend my treat, you should come. Just nails and a steam room and facials, it'll be fun. Oh by the way did you meet Emmett her fiancé? Which ones training you" I almost chocked when she said training, God, Edward. As his image seeped into my mind I felt my insides turn melty.

"God Alice I forgot the best part" I fell back on the couch catching her attention.

"What? Tell me" I looked up at her.

"There's this guy that works there his names Edward, God he is so fucking gorgeous, I melted when I saw him Alice, you could have mopped me off the floor" Alice's eyes gleamed like they do when she 'knows something' like knowing I'd get the job, she always just randomly knows shit.

"Ooh tell me more!" Her grease imitation was awful but adorable.

"Brown hair that looks like he just fucks with it all day but in good turn you on way, chiseled jaw an muscles. Easily 6 foot, and God his eyes Alice, like I'm staring into the emerald palace of Oz." I felt dizzy as I talked about him.

"God does he have a friend?" She smiled eyeing me.

"You better hope so, cause he's it Alice" I tried to hide my blush, but she grabbed my chin lightly.

"You think so? You want him to pop your cherry? Figuratively" she raised an eyebrow eyeing me, I was a virgin but I'd popped my own cherry I mean I was 22 and I'd never had sex I'm gonna use a toy once in a while though I only use up to 5 inches it still popped my cherry. Though somehow I felt I empowered that I'd done it myself. I'd had boyfriends but none ever felt right, mike had been to grabby within dating him a week. Jake and me had dated for 2 years but it was more friendly than romantic we did stuff by never sex.

"When I looked into his eyes Alice it was like we were both stuck and when we touched hands God it felt electric I saw us both look at it" my hand tingled in memory.

"Well I see good things in your future Miss Swan" Alice rubbed her temples humming.

"Oh shut up Allie, come on let's go to bed" I pulled her off the couch turning off the tv, it was already 11 and I had to be at the Nug Tree at 1.

Alice spent a good hour picking out my jeans and shoes and jewelry for tomorrow, even laying out my makeup before blowing me a kiss and going to her room.

"Thankyou, goodnight Allie" I called out as I undressed for bed, hearing her call out a 'goodnight'. I only ever wore underwear to bed, The sheets Alice got me, printed with Wonderland were so soft I felt my self already drifting to sleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

Edward Pov-

I pulled out my laptop and put on my glasses as soon as I got home from work, thoughts of Bella still clawing at my mind. But I needed to focus I need to review this bud tonight and have at least a 6 page paper on it for tomorrow. Though one page held a picture and one page a graph of the strain and its chemical properties and levels. So I only had to type up 4 pages but also had to take the picture and make the graph...so yeah still lots of work and it's already 9.

I quickly typed in the strain name Midnight Kush and went to the photo room, in my house I set up a room specifically for photographing bud. I had the perfect lighting set up, white and black backdrop depending on your side of the room. I grabbed my bud jar from the cabinet and pulled out a big nug that would be perfect to shoot.

I set the nug up and took about ten photos on the white backdrop and ten on the black backdrop, I could use one photo from each for the first page of the article.

I picked out the best shot from each and uploaded them onto the page placing them just right, I then began typing what I knew of the buds origin, it's medical properties and its smell, it had such a heavy smell of blueberry it was almost mouthwatering. I went ahead and typed up the graph as well using the information I got from the tests I had done on it a few days ago at our lab. They test the bud for its THC value and CBD value, pretty much grading it and sending me its chemical properties. When my fingers began to cramp I looked to see it was 12 time to smoke I'd typed up five of the six papers and only needed to describe its taste, it's smoke, the high, the after-high and effects. This was my favorite part.

I began breaking the Nug up noting how the smell only grew stronger, the color within the Nug was a lighter purple on the inside with a bit of green it was quite beautiful, I noted the color change back in my notes and began to break down the nug to smoke. I decided one glass bowl and a blunt and joint, so I broke it into 3 small piles.

By the time I finished the paper I was stoned my eyes starting to droop as I felt the full weight of today. I turned of my laptop and got into bed, thoughts of Bella went through my mind as my eyes finally closed for the night.

Bella, I could already see her in my dream tied to my bed, her small hands pulling as she tried to free herself. She was naked and spread out, her back arching and chest pushed out as she east her my hands I traced her body loving its softness, her thighs wet with arousal as they tried to close. I continued trailing down her body cupping her ass as I leaned into take a nipple In my mouth pulling lightly eating a delicious moan.

I woke up a few hours later covered and sweat with a raging hard on, training Bella was gonna be hard, trying not to fuck Bella would be even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review if your enjoying the story! I won no characters they are all credit to SM. REVIEW.

Bella Pov-

I woke up with a start as my alarm clock sounded 9am with wet panties and green eye on my mind, God how has this man already interrupt my subconscious. I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through his hair like I had in my dream.

Rosalie wanted me at work at 11 today to go over some stuff before training so I got up not bothering with a shirt to see if Alice was up before I got in the shower.

A smile graced my face as I smelled weed and bacon, my favorite combination as I exited my room, I followed the smell to the kitchen. I crossed my arms over my bare chest as the coolness of the room made my nakedness known.

"Here Bella I have you shower all ready all you have to is start the water, clothes are On my bed, bacon is in the oven and your omelette is in the microwave" she handed me the blunt she was smoking and kissed my cheek not even noting my nakedness. But I noted she was almost fully dressed just missing her shoes and blouse she had on her skirt and camisole. She had a meeting today about her new line coming out soon and needed to discuss designs.

"Thankyou Ali" I hit the blunt a few times enjoying the smoke relaxing me and giving me an appetite. I hit it as I walked to the bathroom, i undressed and put the blunt out for when I'm done. As Alice promised everything was set out for me, my towel my underwear along with my normal shampoo/conditioner and body wash.

The hot water relaxed my muscles as I tried to ready myself for the day, I slowly massaged the shampoo into my wet hair enjoying the strawberry scent and following that with the matching conditioner. My body wash was strawberry too, part of a set Alice got me for my birthday, it smelled Devine.

After I was done I got out draping myself in a towel and went about drying my hair knowing Alice would want to style it. As I finished and put on the green lace bra and panty set she set out, wondering why she chose green I lit the blunt back up Alice came in, wearing a silk pink blouse of her design with small beaded detailing along with the pencil skirt from earlier and her pink satin peep-toes.

"Food is done and oven is off, now I just need to do your hair and makeup and I'm off" she smiled setting down her supplies for today, a curling wand and spray and makeup.

She did my eyes natural with a nude shadow and thin winged eyeliner with mascara and did my lips with my favorite peach pencil and lipstick. I looked pretty good, she used the wand on the ends of my hair emphasizing my curls adding a bit of spray making sure not to harden my hair. Then slipped up sections of both side so it had a half up-do feel too it with my curls hanging down.

"Beautiful Ali thanks babe" she winked and gave me a kiss before doing last minute touches on my hair.

"Okay I'm leaving, text me okay I'll be done by 2 I love you" she waved before going to get her purse.

"Have a good meeting Ali I'll text you about dinner okay" I heard her shout okay as she closed the front door.

I went to her room and grabbed my uniform shirt off the bed, it was like everyone's else's with 'The Nug Tree' logo on the front but my shirt was a dark blue that seemed like it would look good with my eyes.

I pulled it on and it fit perfect, it was actually pretty soft, to be a uniform. The jeans Alice laid out were one of my favorites, light blue skinny jeans with a small rip on one knee. And a pair of blue jeweled flats that matched perfect, of course Alice could match anything. She also laid out my necklace with a small simple white heart with a swan printed on it, and my gold ring with pearls encrusted on it and matching earrings, it was simple but work appropriate.

I put everything on and looked in the mirror I looked pretty hot, my shirt rode up a bit when I reached but I felt like that mike make training with Edward more fun. I needed to keep my mind off him if I wanted to keep my panties dry though. I looked at the clock and it read 10:20 I quickly went to the kitchen and devoured my omelette which was amazing as Alice always made it, and some glorious bacon.

By the time I grabbed my purse and and headed out the door it was 10:40 I pulled up at 'The Nug Tree' promptly at 10:55 and didn't hesitate this time as I opened the door. Here goes nothing.

Edward Pov-

Once I took a cold shower to calm down from my dream I went to my closest to get ready. I had so many work shirts all of them were green but I had at least ten of them, I grabbed one and my favorite blue jeans throwing on my chucks and checking the mirror.

There does no use trying to tame my hair, it always look unruly so there was no point, I'd learned that a long time ago.

I brushed my teeth and checked the clock cursing myself it was 10:30 I quickly finished and grabbed a granola bar as I headed out the door. I got into my silver Volvo and headed to work thankful the traffic wasn't bad I got there just as the clock hit 10:58 giving me two minutes to get inside. I quickly locked up the Volvo and strode across to the door, I quickly tried to adjust my hair as much as possible and walked inside. Hopefully I could keep my hands off Bella today, the thought angered me but my dream wasn't reality and I couldn't just grab her and fuck her.

I was there to work and train her, but didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the view and get to know her, maybe my hands wouldn't have to stay off her for long.

Bella Pov-

I turned as I heard the door opening, I was still bent over opening boxes as I looked over my shoulder. It was Edward, I tried not to blush or state but our eyes were locked just like yesterday. We both smiled and I couldn't help but noticed how he had a slightly crooked smile, which made him ever more attractive.

"Bella" I heard Rosalie and quickly unglued my eyes turning back to her and the box.

"Sorry Rose" I looked up sheepish but she was smiling, helping me unpack the boxes that arrived this morning.

Once I got here Rosalie showed me some of the things I'd be doing, one of which is unloading shipments and organizing the buds and edibles. Label jars went in the display case as well as waxes and edibles went on the rack behind the display cases.

I saw Edward coming over to us and tried to hold myself together I could smell his minty cologne scent and it made me almost quiver.

"Hey Rose just clocked in if you want me to takeover" he smiled at me as I stood up, putting away the now empty box. Rose stood as well and handed him her's, giving me a knowing wink.

"Okay we'll have you enjoy your training, I have Peter and Charlotte coming in about 30 to work the counters so you can train. You'll meet them when they get here Bella, they're a couple we've known for a long time, they're great co-workers." I nodded and she gave me a small wave while sliding past me to the other counter where Emmett stood labeling a new display case.

"So Bella what has Rose shown you so far" I turned to Edward and my eyes were glued once again a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Just how to unload inventory, we were just about to display them" I nodded to the stack of jars and packages of edibles awaiting placement beside me. Edward nodded and came over to them picking some up.

"Okay bag edibles you just slide onto these poles here" I was now in need of a wet floor sign, 'slide into poles' really!? I felt my blush appear. He seamed to notice and let out a small chuckle that sounded quite deep and sensual.

"Sorry I meant," I cut him off before he finished.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have" I tucked my hair trying to find an excuse for my gutter mind.

"I mean it does sound" he looked a bit guilty but his eyes gleamed.

"Yeah it sounded" I breathed out my blush deepening.

"Sounded what" his smirk was back, oh he wanted to play this game.

"Sexual" for some reason I purred the word and quickly tried to avert my eyes I swear I heard him growl.

"Now who sounds sexual" he lifted my chin and I was lost.

"We should put these up" he gestured to the pile of products and I nodded thinking I'd been to forward but suddenly his eyes were on my lip that I was biting between my teeth.

"Mmh, your very distracting" I blushed as he pulled away and grabbed some edibles showing me where to put them a smile playing on both our lips.

This was gonna be hard. But very enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review for the next Chapter! Xoxox

Bella Pov-

My first day had been...interesting to say the least, it started off good, really good, but then things got complicated, then ended amazing but complicated.

After me and Edward got aquatinted and I mean in the sense that I ogled him for about an hour trying to hear what he was saying but god. Looking at his lips saying the words just distracted me more. He had shown me where everything went for the edibles for each hanging rack and counter and the ones that are kept refrigerated.

Then I began the hard part of learning about the different strains, the prices of different quantities and higher strains that costed more. I never knew there were so many different types of bud within each strain family; Indica, Sativa, Hybrid. The first two terms have been used to differentiate bud since the 18th century , hybrid being adapted as a new family once scientists could mix strains, creating new ones.

Indica plants (from where the bud is harvested) are short bushy plants with thick fat leaves and are better suited to grow indoor but if grown outside does best between 30-50 degrees latitude. While Sativa plant is tall and thin with thin long leaves and is better grown outside at 0-30 degrees latitude.

The chart Edward gave me shows what buds to suggest for different pain levels and which family provides best for each medical condition.

Indica (what I use) works best for: Anxiety, Insomnia, pain, muscle spasms. Examples of most recommended bud strains- Grape Ape, Grandaddy Purp, Northern Lights.

Sativa works best for: Depression, ADD, fatigue, and mood disorders. Examples of most recommended bud strains- Sour Diesel, Jack Herer, Lemon Haze.

Indica is what your looking for when you want the couch lock type buzz, the calming relaxing body high. Sativa is the opposite it's an uplifting head high, (my personal favorite for when you need to get your mind working for an essay or drawing its my muse) which is why most people prefer Sativa for mornings and day time activities while Indica is saved for afternoon and nighttime relaxation.

Now Hybrids are there own categories while also having Indica and Sativa properties, as it is a cross between two buds. So if you have a symptom from each side a hybrid strain can be used as a balance to help with both strains medical qualities. For example White Widow, OG Kush, AK-47, Pineapple Express, are some of the most well know high quality strains and they are hybrids.

It was crazy to go from feeling like I knew something to knowing nothing, but I was learning so much it was almost a euphoric experience I got to smell and look at least a hundred different strains and there was so much more.

And right when we got to my favorite the edibles, where I also learned the main rule, watch the dosage. We have to point out the dosage ( 1/2 a brownie for example or 2 candies) to the patient. Edibles are great for people without an appetite, pain or nausea, or people with trouble smoking. But people overuse it not understanding it's not instant, most edibles take at least 30 minutes and that's just because that's how long it takes to digest.

But right when we were about to look at them I felt someone grab my arm to move me out of the way, quite roughly.

"Excuse me Eddie could you help me" a skinny bitch face girl is ogling Edward twirling a strand of her fiery red hair as she loudly chewed the gum in her mouth, right in my ear, since she had leaned over the counter arm still out where she had moved me. Fucking bitch was pushing her tits out so hard I thought I could hear her back popping.

"Um sorry Victoria im kinda busy right now if you can't tell" he motioned between me and him and I tried to bite back a smirk, ok maybe I didn't try at all. She looked a bit taken back but tried to laugh it off.

"Oh Eddie your so cute, I'm sure this little girl wouldn't mind if you came to help a lady, would you Hun" she turned to me and I swear I felt my eye twitch, honey take that bra off and see if my tits don't rise to the occasion while your drop, fake ass push-up bra. Little girl? Really? She wishes she had my ass. That bitch looks like a little girls doll that she went maniac on, I mean could you tease your hair more please? I need a spot for my birds.

"Actually.." she immediately began talking over me, did I mention I hate that"

"So Eddie.." my turn.

"Hey Rose!" I called to Rosalie across at the other counter practically yelling at icky Vicki in the face. She turned to me her attention now on us smiling.

"I think this Lady needs some help, me and Edward are still busy do you mind" I smiled at her ignoring Vicky glaring at me from the side and Edwards barely quiet laughter behind me.

"Sure thing, I can help you over here Hun" Rose sneered the last part, ha I guess she had heard our whole conversation, at least she was on my side. I hate rude people, and for the fact I was about to see the edibles and learn them. And I was in the middle of talking to Edward. But that last part was only a minor reason, promise.

The rest of the day was good, pretty much just going over the stuff Edward had shown me and looking over the different strains. But as I was talking to Rosalie before I left I had to run to the bathroom by the time I came out Edward was gone.

Now I'm in the shower waiting on Alice to bring in my clothes for tonight, Hopefully she'll provide shoes that don't break my ankles.

"Are you almost done? I've already finished my hair" I peeked out the curtain to see Alice had curled her hair into soft short waves the curled around her neck, it looked gorgeous.

"Yeah I'm done can you hand me that towel" I pointed to the one behind her and she handed it to me, moving so I could stand in front of the mirror.

"So what's the damage for tonight and why are we going out again" I said as she started drying my hair as I dried off.

"Because I have a feeling we need to go out tonight" she held a pointer finger to each temple and rubbed.

"Oh one of your visions, that explains everything" I rolled my eyes, but really Alice was always right, she always just knew when some things would happen.

"Tell me how this looks" she went to put her outfit on as I finished drying my hair, I knew whatever she wore she'd look perfect she always does.

"So" she came out wearing a short dark purple one shoulder dress, it was very form-fitting and had jewels on the shoulder strap. She matched it with a jeweled necklace and earrings with her favorite jeweler clutch, and matching heels.

"You look amazing" I smiled at her as she came over to fluff my hair out a bit.

"I love your long hair Bella, so soft" she smiled and turned on the curling iron for me, spraying some delicious smelling heat protectant on my hair.

"So what am I to be wearing?" I saw her mischievous smile, as she began doing her makeup.

"It's on the bed, your jewelry too and shoes" I nodded and walked to the bed.

I saw my favorite midnight blue lace cheekies and strapless bra, immediately putting them on and saw a dress similar to Alice's but royal blue with a lace back and strapless with jewels on the hem, another Alice original as I assume hers is. And short silver heels with silver jewelry, though I doubt I could pull it off.

Once I got everything on it fit quite amazing, tight in the right spots but breathing room, it stopped mid thigh.

"You look beautiful Bella" Alice smiled behind me pulling me to the bathroom, I saw she had done a smokey eye for her makeup. Now I assumed to be my turn, I usually only wore mascara and lipstick but Alice did a simple eyeliner wing and nude eyeshadow, though she did add a little silver glitter on my lower lash line. As I lightly curled my hair and sprayed it she added my trademark mascara and a rosy-peach lipstick I hadn't used in a while.

"Ready?" I nodded and grabbed our phones as she grabbed the keys.

"And I'm DD Bella, my turn to get you drunk" I felt my eye twitch as I thought of how drunk I got Alice last time, she ruined her favorite shoes by filling them with puke.

"Paybacks a bitch, but she dresses well" Alice winked as she got into the drivers seat.

"Kill me now" I mumbled, I was fucked.

"And we haven't even started" they way she said it i knew I was in trouble.

"Twilight here we come" Alice yelled as I lit up a joint for the drive. Again, kill me now.

Edward Pov-

Today had been interesting. It was great getting to show Bella everything, I love helping people learn about marijuana. People don't understand it's amazing medical qualities and the variety of different strains that are out there.

Though unfortunately one of the regulars at the shop Victoria decided to come in and make rude comments to Bella. I hate when that bitch comes in but I can't be outright rude because she's a customer. Her advances have never been reciprocated, though she never seems to get the hint, I'm glad Bella treated the situation the way she did. But that was the only bump today, the rest of the time was spent going over strains.

I was catching up with Emmett about our plans to go drinking tonight at our favorite bar, I wasn't too keen on the idea but our friend Jasper just got into town and we've been dying to catch up with him. Jasper had been the third in our three amigos, though he left town two years ago to travel with his girl Maria. Who turned out to be playing him and ditched him in Paris, he's been traveling alone the past year, finally said he's ready to come back.

I looked for Bella as I was leaving but only saw Rosalie so she must have already left, I got in my car and headed home to take a shower and smoke before I met up with Emmett at Twilight.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Pov-

"Two Rum&Coke's please" I handed the cash to the sleazy looking bartender who'd introduced himself as 'Mike' when me and Alice ordered my first shots of the night, 2 shots ago. I found Alice sitting at a small silver table by the bar and sat down beside her moving her club virgin cosmo so i could set my drinks down. The stobe lights in the club lit up the dance floor and bar, loud techno and base thumping music blared, the club looked nice though, we'd never been to 'Twilight' before but I looked cool.

"I'm sipping on these Ali, please let me pace myself unless you wanna clean up after me" she opened her mouth to respond but thought better and just smiled.

As I sipped down my drink me and Alice looked around for dancing partners, seeing who was eligible. I saw Alice spot a pretty sexy blonde guy and her eyes sparkled, he had shaggy hair that stoped just above his shoulder and a strong jawline. He looked toward Alice and I saw he had bright blue eyes that beamed at her as he smiled back. Well fuck me sideways, guess Alice found her dance partner.

"I'm going to dance Bella I'll be back" Alice squeezed my hand really fast then quickly but gracefully made her way to him, him smiling the whole time. I watched for a minute as they talked and he led her to dance, I quickly looked away once they started not wanting to intrude the moment. Finished one of my drinks I began to look around again for a guy, it's not like I was looking for a one night stand I just wanted to have some fun, feel wanted.

I saw the bartender guy coming toward my table and quickly looked around for someone to dance with or somewhere to hide, I could almost feel his greasy hair on me. I stood up bringing my drink and headed toward Alice and blonde guy, I quickly slid in front of Alice who was dancing on blonde guy. She looked up and I darted my eyes behind me to let her know what I was doing, she looked over my shoulder and then back at me nodding. She turned and whispered to blonde guy real fast and he looked and me and nodded. We all started dancing together Alice on him, him on Alice, me on Alice; as soon as bartender walked up I pretended not to see him.

"Hey doll, you wanna dance? I just got off the clock" I felt him touch my arm, ew ew ew ew.

"No thanks I'm already dancing" I turned back to dancing and felt him still standing there.

"Hey boy she said no, back off" blonde guy had a southern accent, well damn.

Finally he retreated and I turned smiling at Alice, giving her a quick his on the lips for Thankyou.

"Well damn Jasper, I left you for 15 minutes" I heard his voice behind me, no, he can't be here, I'm drunk fuck fuck fuck.

I quickly drowned my drink as Alice and this "Jasper" and HIM were laughing about something, I was trying to remember how to breathe.

"Well I'm Alice and this is my friend Bella" shit fuck. I slowly turned and saw him, fuck he looked so yummy, he was wearing jeans and black button-up, eyes on me smiling.

"Didn't think I'd see you so soon Bella" Alice looked between him and me and began smiling wildly.

"So are you Edward?" I wanted to break her little face in that Instant instead I headed to the bar.

"I'm getting another drink" I called behind me, I heard Alice's footsteps following me.

"Oh my god Bella that is him Isn't it?" She squealed.

"Yeas fuck, Alice I'm drinking like two more drinks then we're leaving" I looked to see her pouting.

"Two drinks and two body shots with me" she smiled, now don't get me wrong me and Alice are straight but we've kissed from time to time. But we always do body shots with each other when we drink.

"Deal Ali, then please take me home so so don't embarrass me, or let me embarrass myself" she nodded happily and and I ordered two body shots as Alice asked for limes and salt. She set the lime in her mouth, and I got the first shot and headed to her, not seeing the two guys behind me. I licked Alice's neck lightly, making her shiver and lightly shook some salt onto the wet skin. I set the shot in between her small tits that were smooshed together in her push-up bra, and gave her a wink. I licked the salt up and took the small shot glass vile in my mouth and downed it, t set the glass aside and licked the lime that had dripped down her chin from biting it. I slowly kissed her pulling her bottom lip in mine to release the lime, I gently pulled away and sucked at the juice. Alice just smiled and set up for another shot, we did the same thing but she fought more to keep the lime so we both ended up with wet chins.

"Fuck" I heard it behind me, shit I forgot he was here I turned to see him and 'jasper' staring at us, mouths open. I whispered to Alice to order me a Lemon Drop shot and another Rum&Coke she nodded and I went to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I saw how drunk I was, but I could still finish, but the embarrassment of Edward seeing that. Probably looking at me like I'm a whore, fuck why did we have to come out tonight.

I used the bathroom and fixed my makeup before making my way out, I felt someone grab my arm and I turned to see Bitch face. What was her name, Toyota? Tanya? I don't know they both sound like loose rides. She was wearing a barely there gold dress that looked like it was about to break, you could even see her tit job scar swear. He nose looked barely healed but not broken.

"Look here bitch, I saw you over there with Edward, don't even think he likes you. We fucked when I first started, now your new and I'm not there. That's the only reason he talks to you" now I'm gonna go ahead blame what I did next on the alcohol, but in all reality I wanna take credit for it. I smiled and pulled her hand of me slowly, then I hit her with everything I had right in her nose. Again. Now I was sure it was broken this time. I smiled and turned to walk away to see Alice, Edward and Jasper, I quietly averted my eyes to my drinks in Alice's hand and the bouncer coming from the back of the club. I took the lemon shot from Alice and downed it handing Jasper the empty glass.

"So tonight was fun but I think the party's over" I grabbed my Rum&Coke downing it right before the bouncer walked up.

"Sorry ma'am but your gonna have to come with me" I nodded and went to follow him, Alice grabbing her stuff , I still hadn't looked at anyone's face.

"See you tomorrow" I called behind me and I heard Alice talking to them before coming with me.

I waited outside and lit a cigarette trying to get my head to stop spinning, I felt a small hand on my back.

"Come on Bella" Alice led me to the car and I got in, I felt her eyes on me but I just turned the music up and patted her leg so she knew I wasn't mad. By the time we got home I was almost asleep, Alice helped me inside and I kicked off my shoes, stripping off my dress. I made my way to my room where Alice had already laid out my booty shorts and tank top, I slid them on while she got a joint rolled. We smoked as she stroked my hair, telling me they weren't judging me and that she loved me, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Bella" I looked to see myself positioned on Edwards lap, mere inches from his face, his bright green eyes darkened as he looked at me. I looked down to see myself completely naked, straddling him.

"What are..." he cut me off with his lips on mine, I moaned instantly at the softness of his lips on mine. My hands tangled in his hair and his arm tightened around me pulling me impossibly closer to his hard body, only pulling away when we needed air.

"I want you so bad Bella, I wanna taste every inch of you" his lips trailed down my neck, nipping every few kisses. I felt myself getting wetter at his words, his hands gripping my hips and moving me to grind on him.

"Fuck Edward" I moaned as I felt the sweet friction from moving on him. I felt his lips trial down to my breast as his hand moved up to help.

"So soft" his hands squeezed my breasts with just enough pressure, his thumbs rubbing lazy circles under my nipples making them harden. His eyes zeroed in and his lips descended taking the small pink bud into his greedy mouth. I my eyes rolled back and I gripped his shoulders, moaning so deeply I almost felt embarrassed.

"Edward" I felt him moan onto my chest as he switched to the other nipple, his fingers teasing the one he just released, still slick from being in his mouth.

"You taste so good baby" he groaned releasing my nipples before making his way up to my mouth again.

"Please" I didn't know what I was asking for but I needed it, I felt my body quaking with need.

"Let me feel you baby" his eyes looked deeply into mine and I nodded, begging.

I felt him position himself beneath me at my soaking entrance his eyes got heavy lidded as he moaned running himself across my opening he slowly began to sink into me. Oh it felt so good he felt so big and thick he just teased at first not fully going in, then he kissed me so deeply his tongue stroking mine as he plunged in.

"Fuck!" We both cried out, then I heard a loud beeping, wtf?

"Bella as much as that turned me on it's time to get up" I slowly opened my eyes to Alice standing in the doorway, a smirk playing on her face.

I felt that my underwear was soaked through, very realistic dream, that I wish I hadn't woken up from.

"Sorry Alice I just.." she waved her hand.

"Oh hush it I don't care, though next time can you scream his name louder so the neighbors across the way can hear" she laughed and jumped on my bed giving my reddened cheek a kiss.

"Your clothes are laid out in the bathroom I have to leave early but I should be home by the time you get here, I'll order Chinese" I smiled nodding, that sounded great.

"What time is it?" I got up covering the wet spot on the bed from her eyes.

"You have an hour so hop to it Bella, text me okay?" She followed me out the room as I headed to the bathroom and her to the door.

"Love you Ali" I heard her close the door and started the water as I stripped out of my clothes and wet panties. I needed a cold shower.


	6. Chapter 6

_Edward Pov-_

 _"Lay down for me beautiful" she lowered herself onto the bed spread out for me like dinner for a starving man. Her long brown curls fanned along the pillow, her heart shaped face tinged pink with her blush. That blush taunted me, traveling from her cheeks down her slinger neck to her heaving chest. Her deep brown eyes on me, heavy lidded with lust as my own eyes traveled down further._

 _"God" my eyes locked in on her chest and I couldn't look away, small but perfect handfuls of creamy skin. I leaned down to capture her soft full lips as I grazed my hand across her breast, her small whimpers getting trapped between our lips._

 _Her nipple hardened under my touch and I groaned loudly pulling my mouth away to capture the tight pink bud into my mouth, God she tasted so sweet._

 _"Oh fuck Edward" her moans filled my ears as her small hands made there way into my hair pulling lightly, tugging me closer._

 _My hand trailed down her soft stomach to her little pussy, I felt with my fingers that she was bare and dropping for me._

 _"So wet baby" I moaned as I slid a finger across her slick opened and up to her tiny clit rubbing small circles. She whimpered relentlessly as I continued my torture, switching from sucking one nipple to the other. She moaned lightly as a began to push a finger into her tight little pussy._

 _"Fuck baby your pussy is so tight" I slid my finger in and out as she gripped my shoulders grinding herself onto me. I tried adding another finger and almost whimpered myself at how tight she was that I almost couldn't fit it. I looked deeply in her eyes and she looked straight into mine pleading._

 _"Please Edward I need you in me" she began trailing kissing down my neck biting lightly and I was lost. I pulled my shorts off and slid my fingers out of her, coating her juices on my cock. It was hard and straining to get into her heat, I slid against her a few times. Us both moaning at the slick sensation, I slowly eased inside of her, and thought I'd bust right there, I watched her face as her eyes rolled back closing before snapping back open, My eyes locked with hers, her mouth was open silently her breath coming in quick as I pushed all the way in. So tight. So wet. So hot. So much._

Beep beep beep beep beep wtf?

I opened my eyes, breathing heavy and saw my walls, my alarm on my phone going off. It was a dream, God it was the most real feeling dream, I could feel dampness on my boxers. I rubbed my fingers through my hair and stared at the ceiling thinking of last night.

 _Flashback to last night-_

 _Jasper and me had met at Twilight as planned and began drinking, eyeing the bar and floor some hot ladies. Maybe to get laid, maybe just to feel like we could, I saw Tanya there but quickly avoided her catching the eye of a blond with blue highlights. I chatted her up a bit but she wasn't my type, she was an activist but talked about how smoking shouldn't be legal. I'm yeah that's where I walk away, it's my job, my living and my medicine._

 _After about 30 minutes of just talking to Jasper I left him to keep an eye out as I went to the bathroom. I had a missed call from Emmett saying he caught a flat tire and couldn't make it, I told him it was fine and forwarded it to Jasper so he'd no we were solo tonight. After answering a missed call from my manager for the test job about a new strain he'd have for me to test tomorrow, I headed to find Jasper but he wasn't were I left him. I looked around and saw him dancing, with a pretty cute chick, she had short black hair and a little purple dress. I was about to look away and let them dance when I saw another girl walk up to them and begin dancing with them, she was hot. Curled brown hair that fell like Bella's, damn was I gonna start comparing every brunette to her? She had smoking body in what I could see in her tight blue dress. They were all dancing together and I must admit it was pretty hot, well the girls not Jasper. But I wanted to see the brunettes' face so I started to walk up, that's when I saw the greasy looking bartender walk toward them, he was talking to the brunette who seemed to be blowing him off I walked closer so I could hear._

 _"Hey boy she said no, back off" Jasper said sternly to him, his accent in full twang. The dude finally back off and I inwardly fist pumped my bro, and walked up to introduce myself._

 _"Well damn Jasper, I left you for 15 minutes" I called out and he snd purple dress turned to me, but brunette didn't to my disappointment._

 _"Not my fault man they found me" he looked happily down at the girl and I couldn't help but smile it looked kinda cute, I could see him liking her._

 _"Well I'm Alice and this is my friend Bella" my eyes snapped to the brunette as she turned around, it was her. Fuck she looked gorgeous, her brown eyes swallowed me._

 _"Didn't think I'd see you so soon Bella" I saw her blush at my words, that girl Alice looked between her and me and began smiling wildly._

 _"So are you Edward?" I nodded at her and began to speak when Bella bolted past us headed to the bar._

 _"I'm getting another drink" she called out and I couldn't help but smile, she was cute when she was flustered and her ass looked amazing._

 _"I see you watching her ass" Alice whispered smiling as she went after Bella, Jasper looked to me smiling._

 _"So dude that's Bella? Niiiiiiice, dude did you see Alice? That girl man, I don't know what it is" he was smiling so hard I thought his cheeks would break, though I doubt mine looked any different. We both wanted another drink so we headed to the bar too but our steps stopped as we saw the girls setting up for what looked like body shots. My eyes darted to Jasper who just looked on slack jawed, I looked back and my eyes were glued._

 _Bella licked Alice's neck and sprinkled the salt, gently placing the shot between Alice's small chest, Alice already held the lime in her mouth._

 _Bella leaned down again licking the salt and taking the shot glass tube between her so soft looking lips and downing it. She gave the glass to Alice and began licking her chin where the lime had dripped then began to take the lime from her. And I swear they kissed for a minute or two before Bella pulled away and my pants felt way too tight. They repeated the proses with another shot but I swear they forgot about the lime last time and they pulled away, both with dripping chins as Bella pulled the lime from her mouth._

 _"Fuck" the word escaped my lips and both their eyes flashed to us and Bella's blush blossomed as she turned to Alice and then headed to the bathrooms. Me and Jasper walked up to Alice and he grabbed her waist, pulling her to him._

 _"That was hot" she smiled at him and turned to me._

 _"Sorry about that though, we always bodyshots when we go out" I felt the confusion on my face at her words, did she think I was grossed out or something?_

 _"Na i agree with Jasper, that was hot, don't apologize" I smiled and she smiled back before looking up at Jasper who was eyeing her happily._

 _"So when's the wedding?" I joked and surprisingly they both stayed smiling as if I was serious._

 _"I'll let you know" wait, Jasper said what? Alice just smiled at him nodding._

 _Well that was weird, Alice ordered a shot and Rum &Coke for Bella as I ordered another shot of jack._

 _We grabbed our drinks and went to look for a table near the bathroom to wait for Bella, when we got near the bathrooms though we saw none other than Tanya confronting Bella holding Bella's arm outside the doors. We walked closer and hear Tanya's rant and intervene._

 _"Look here bitch, I saw you over there with Edward, don't even think he likes you. We fucked when I first started, now your new and I'm not there. That's the only reason he talks to you" I felt enraged at her words, first off I'd take Bella over her any day, second I've never dated or touched that piece of trash I was about to step up but Alice stopped me pointing to Bella who looked at Tanya just smiling._

 _And pulled her hand of her slowly back then She hit her with everything She had right in her nose. Again. I felt myself cringe at the crunch of it, Now I was sure it was broken this time, she walked to us quickly and took the shot from Alice and downed it handing Jasper the empty glass. Not looking up at us but just drinking quite quickly._

 _"So tonight was fun but I think the party's over" she stated and grabbed her Rum &Coke downing it right before the bouncer walked up from behind us, well shit, Tanya ruined our night. Bella probably believed her lies and thinks I'm shit now._

 _"Sorry ma'am but your gonna have to come with me" she nodded and went to follow him, Alice grabbing her stuff, looking apologetic she looked toward Bella who was walking with the bouncer to the entrance._

 _"See you tomorrow" she called behind her._

 _"I'm sorry..." Alice began but I interrupted I wouldn't let her apologize again like they'd done something wrong._

 _"It's not your or Bella's fault, that was that bitch Tanya from work, she's just mad she got fired." Alice's eyes lit up understanding._

 _"Please tell Bella I'm sorry, that bitch ruined Bella's night and told her lies, please let her know it's not her fault at all" she smiled nodding._

 _"You like her don't you?" I looked away not really knowing what to say, I mean I do, but I don't want her to tell Bella, I wanna do that._

 _"I believe that is between me and that beautiful drunk woman waiting for you." She seemed happy with my answer and gave Jasper a kiss before they exchanged numbers, then she said bye before going after Bella._

 _"Dude" Jasper looked at me with a small smile._

 _"I told you she had a great punch" I couldn't help but laugh, is told him right after Bella punched her the first time._

 _End flashback-_

Now I find myself staring at the ceiling, after that kinda night I couldn't help but dream of Bella, and now i have to go to work and see Bella but I had a raging hard on. I just hope Bella didn't think I blamed her for yesterday, then it hit me, I could use a day out of office so to speak and after last night I think Bella does too.

I called Emmett and explained my plan to him and he happily agreed especially after I told him what happened with Tanya. I could hear Rosalie yelling in the background that she was gonna beat Tanya's ass.

I quickly got dressed and headed in to get what I'd need, and told Rosalie to give Bella my address once she got there. No not to do the dirty things I dreamed about but I wish. No my plan was to get a variety of buds for her to sample and some edibles, just a chill day. Medicated.

Emmett said we weren't needed at the shop anyway Charlotte and Peter were there with them.

I still had a half hour before Bella would head to the store, now I just needed a cold shower.


End file.
